Darrio Mopyr
Biography Darrio Mopyr was born a noble of Tyrosh through, and through as a kid, he commands a sense of authority wherever he went. The other children of Ollo Mopyr would obey his every command and action. When Darrio entered a room, he would command authority. His father determined that he’ll be one day a great general and hired tutors to see his son become such a person. But as all teens are, he spurned his father’s advice and instead of taking the sword took to the sea and joined in on his family wine trading business. Darrio would travel from the Arbor to Volantis sailing the waters and selling his families wares. House Mopyr benefited greatly from this as Darrio found ways to increase his family's reputation overseas and its pockets grew heavy from it. By the time the Five Year War for Myr started Darrio was renowned seafarer and merchant. And at the Start of that Five Year War for Myr Darrio would lose his father and Darrio ever the faithful son decided to return to Tyrosh to assume his duties as the new head. His experience as a trader and seafarer would do his family well as he saw an increase in gold and silver in House Mopyr pockets. Darrio’s skill with acquiring coin and charisma would see him rise in favor with the other noble houses of Tyrosh. When the previous Archon Lazar Pahrys died Darrio at the age of 24 was selected as Archon of Tyrosh. A stunning result to outsiders but House Mopyr was positioned well for the seat with their relations with other houses and overseas. But House Mopyr had the coin and the reputation to convince the other lords to select him as Archeon. However, Darrio was Archon in Tyrosh during the midst of the FIve Year Year War for Myr, and the overwhelming possibility of a Braavosi Invasion was lurking on the horizon. And much to Darrio’s luck Braavos didn’t invade Tyrosh, but the threat of it never left Darrio’s mind haunting him for months after the Five Year War for Myr ended. Darrio would then spend the most of his tenure as Archon bolstering the cities trading reputation with the kingdoms on the other side of the Narrow Sea and the other free cities. Two Kingdoms the Stormlands and the Principality, in particular, are welcoming of these proposals and as such trading and relations have flourished between Tyrosh and the Principality and the Stormlands. With such contacts, Tyrosh saw an increase in wealth and prosperity. However, the threat of Braavos remained in the mind of the Archon. Not waiting for Braavos to make the first move, Darrio has seen a revitalization of Tyrosh’s navy citing its navy as the reason that Braavos didn’t invade Tyrosh during the Five-Year War for Myr and that they must be ready for when that time comes. A deal was made with the Nahohr of Lys to rebuild Tyrosh’s shipyards to facilitate such an expedition of its navy and as such Tyrosh is in a position to challenge Braavos for the waves of the Narrow Sea and with that to end their so-called Alliance of the Narrow Sea. With new threats arising in the Stepstones and unrest in Lys and Volantis Tyrosh will have to rely on walls of wood to defend itself instead of walls of stone. Timeline 249 Darrio is born a son of Ollo Mopyr 264 Goes off to sail and trade throughout the free cities. 273 Gets selected as Archon of Tyrosh in the midst of the Five Year War for Myr 290 Darrio seeks new Trade opportunities with the kings of Westeros on the narrow sea. 298 Wishing to see Tyrosh’s navy be expanded on Darrio seeks an agreement with the Nahohrs to rebuild Tyrosh’s shipyards. Npcs and Archetypes 1 Morosh Grand Admiral of Tyrosh (Ship Captain) 2 Lysaro (Navigator) 3 Racallio Grand General of Tyrosh (General) 4 Collio Mopyr (Trader) 5 Belicho (Wanderer) 6 Illyrio (polearms) Category:Essosi Category:Tyroshi